Missing
by ImpossibleDontExist
Summary: Kurt et Rachel ont disparu depuis des heures et personne ne sait où ils sont. Tout le Glee Club cherche à savoir où sont-ils et deviennent paniqué lorsqu'ils reçoivent un message des plus inquiètants...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages appartiennent à RIB**

* * *

Blaine venait d'arriver tout content au lycée McKinley. Il avait repris les cours il y a quelques jours après son opération de l'oeil et il était soulagé que tout ça soit fini. Mais par dessus tout, il était heureux tout simplement. Il avait son petit-ami avec lui, il s'était bien intégré dans la chorale et pouvait évidemement chanter librement. L'ancien Warbler se dirigea alors à la salle de chant à la hâte de retrouver Kurt mais en y entrant il vit qu'il manquait Kurt mais également Rachel. Tout les autres étaient rassemblés près du piano, Finn se précipita alors vers lui en le voyant arriver.

- Blaine ! Tu sais où est Kurt ? demanda Finn

- Il devait pas dormir chez Rachel hier ? répondit Blaine

- Si mais depuis hier soir ils ont disparu ! Les papas de Rachel m'ont appelés paniqués hier soir en me disant que Rachel et Kurt étaient partis se balader dans le parc mais qu'ils ne sont pas revenus

- Mec, tu dois te faire des illusions, ils ont pas disparu d'un coup, répondit Puck

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre, Kurt m'aurait prévenu si il ne venait pas aujourd'hui, dit Blaine commençant à stresser légèrement

- Et ce matin, il n'était pas là, rajouta Finn

- Oh fermez-là, déclara Santana en soupirant, que voulez-vous qu'il arrive à Rachel et Kurt ? Ils se sont pas volatilisé vers leur monde plein de guimauve et de chansons de Broadway

- Je dois reconnaitre que Finn et Blaine ont raison, dit Mercedes sceptique, si ce n'est rien de grave ils nous auraient sûrement contacté depuis longtemps. Et puis connaissant Rachel, elle n'aurait jamais manqué une journée surtout si on a répétitions du Glee Club

Mr Schuester venait d'entrer, de bonne humeur comme d'habitude mais vit que le Glee Club avait l'air inquiet :

- Tout va bien les jeunes ? demanda Mr Schuester

- Kurt et Rachel ont disparu depuis hier soir, ils ne sont pas revenus à la maison, dit Finn toujours alarmé inquiet pour son demi-frère et sa fiancée.

- C'est bizarre, vous n'avez pas de nouvelles ? dit le jeune professeur

- Non rien, aucun sms ni messages

- Ne nous inquiètons pas, attendons qu'ils nous donnent de leurs nouvelles, dit Mr Schuester qui commença son cours

Tout le monde alla se rasseoir quand soudain le téléphone de Artie sonna et que ce dernier s'exclama :

- Hey ! J'ai un message de Rachel, dit Artie qui ouvrit son portable. D'un coup, le jeune handicapé devint blanc comme un linge.

- Artie qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Quinn

Artie ne sut dire un mot et il se contenta de passer son cellulaire à Mercedes qui était juste à côté de lui. Cette dernière lut le message à voix haute :

- " Artie, tu est le premié dan ma liste de contact alors prévien les autre ses sérieux, Kurt et moi on s'est fait enlevés par des gars hier on nous a jeté dean une camionett?Kurt est enfermé avec ls gars dan 1 piece, jai la trouille, ses pas une blague je l'entends crié et pleuré jai mal je sens plus mes jambes je dois me cacher il fau pa quil me voiie stp préviens la police ses très sérieux...

Toute la pièce resta silencieuse choquée. Tina se mit alors à pleurer, Brittany aussi qui était dans les bras de Santana.

- Non c'est... C'est pas possible, c'est une blague, commença Finn qui était choqué

- C'est pas une blague ou un truc dans le genre ? dit Santana

- Non c'est sérieux, les gars, Rachel ne fait jamais autant de fautes d'orthograpes dans ses messages, dit Mercedes qui s'était levé de sa chaise

- Il faut prévenir la police, dit Mr Schuester, Blaine tu es tout pâle tout va bien ?

Ce dernier était bouche bée, blanc comme un linge et n'avait rien dit depuis le message. Il perdit soudain l'équilibre et faillit s'évanouir quand les gars le rattrapèrent.

- Doucement, faites le s'asseoir ! s'exclama Tina toujours en larmes

Blaine était toujours mal au point et rien ne sortait de sa bouche. Il avait peur pour Kurt, son pauvre Kurt qui était effrayé. A la minute où il entendit dans le message, que Kurt criait et pleurait, il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque.

- IL FAUT LES RETROUVER TOUT DE SUITE ! cria Finn à bout de nerfs

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le Glee Club avait été avertir la police et avait montré le message de Rachel. Ils leur avaient dit qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'instant et qu'ils allaient faire des avis de recherches et qu'ils les contactent au plus vite dès qu'ils ont des infos. Finn avait prévenu Burt qui était effondré, peur de perdre son fils. Tout le monde était inquiet et personne ne savait où étaient les deux divas disparus...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel ne sentait plus les parties de son corps tellement elle avait de bleus sur elle. Ils les avaient frappés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'évanouisse. Tout ce dont, elle se souvenait était d'elle et Kurt se baladant au parc pas loin de chez elle, en train de parler de leurs prochains projets pour New York, quand des gars masqués se sont jetés sur eux et les ont assommé. Tout ce dont elle se souvenait était de son meilleur ami criant son nom. Elle parvint cependant à ouvrir les yeux et voir où elle était. Elle était dans une petite pièce sale et vide dans laquelle il n'y avait rien. Elle ne vit pas Kurt autour d'elle et fut prise d'une dose de panique.

Elle était contre un mur, les mains et les pieds liés devant elle. Elle avait mal et avait du mal à respirer. Elle parvint cependant à prendre, avec ses mains jointes attachées, son téléphone et tapa un message vite fait et elle l'envoya à Artie qui était par ordre alphabétique dans sa liste de contact. Elle rangea vite son téléphone portable et entendit un cri aigu et strident de l'autre côté de la pièce à côté où il y avait une fenêtre teintée où on pouvait légèrement voir à travers. Elle réentendit un cri suivi d'un : Lâche moi ! Elle reconnut tout de suite la voix : _Kurt. _Elle pleurait maintenant en silence voulant sortir d'ici.

La porte coulissante s'ouvrit et Kurt fut jeté dans la même pièce qu'elle, couvert de bleu, les vêtements déchirés.

- Kurt ! s'écria-t-elle alors que le châtain était à peine conscient

- R..Rachel, parvint à articuler Kurt

Elle voulut s'approcher de lui malgré qu'elle était attachée quand elle entendit deux voix qu'elles connaissaient :

- Laisse le toi ! cria le premier, sinon tu vas subir la même chose

- Elle va tout de même subir ça, dit le deuxième plus calme avec un sourire que Rachel connaissait très bien.

Il continua à lui sourire tout en s'approchant doucement d'elle avec son ami.

- Bonjour Rachel, bien réveillé ? dit-il

Rachel crut qu'elle faisait un cauchemar, un cauchemar éveillé...

Devant elle, il y avait David Karofsky et Jesse St-James.

* * *

FIN. 

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, j'attends vos avis (et vos reviews) pour continuer. J'espère que la suite vous plaira. 

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB.**

**INFOS : MENTION DE VIOL DANS CE CHAPITRE ! **

Rachel était effrayée et ne savait pas quoi faire. Devant elle, il y avait ses pires ennemis et son meilleur ami baillonné et couvert d'ecchymoses. Elle prit alors le reste de courage qui lui restait au fond d'elle et parla :

- Jesse, David, qu'est-ce... que vous avez fait à Kurt ?

- Oh rien, juste ce qu'il mérite, dit David en shotant dans Kurt qui était désormais inconscient et il murmura doucement à son oreille : " Ca c'est pour m'avoir repoussé dans les vestiaires... "

Rachel avait déjà entendu cette histoire quand Kurt lui avait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé dans les vestiaires quand David lui avait volé son premier baiser. Elle fut prise de dégout et regarda son ex petit-ami dans les yeux.

- Jesse... Pourquoi ? demanda Rachel sur un ton désespéré

- Pourquoi ? Espèce d'idiote ! lui dit-il en la giflant violemment ce qui fit pratiquemment projetter Rachel. Elle pleurait silencieusement alors que Jesse continuait : Tu m'as largué pour ton quaterback et maintenant j'apprends en plus que vous comptez vous mariez... Tu es à moi Rachel

- Je te la laisse, dit Karofsky qui se rapprochait de Kurt et... commença à lui détacher sa chemise.

Jesse quant à lui aggripa Rachel par le bras et la mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il rentra dans la pièce et jeta Rachel au bout de la pièce. La jeune fille criait et essayait de se débattre de Jesse qui s'était rapproché d'elle. Il lui avait détaché les mains légèrement et lui plaquait les deux bras au mur et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Hum... Tu sais je m'en veux que toi et moi on ait jamais franchi le pas... Surtout que tu deviens de plus en plus sexy d'années en années, dit Jesse en mordillant la peau du cou de Rachel qui pleurait en silence. Elle savait très bien ce qu'il allait se passer malheureusement...

Jesse descendit ses mains le long des hanches de Rachel jusqu'à l'ourlet de sa robe.

- Je te le redis Rachel, tu es à moi donc toi et moi on va le faire parce qu'on est faits pour être ensembles... En plus tu as une robe ça va être facile, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil

Rachel tremblait et de longues larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues. Jesse passa alors ses mains en dessous de sa robe. Il la caressait partout et elle se retenait de crier de douleurs à cause des bleus qu'elle avait. Il fit finalement glisser sa robe, la laissant dénudée devant lui et à sa merci. Elle eut une dernière pensée : " Je t'aime Finn... "

OoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait deux jours que Kurt et Rachel avaient disparus et la police ne trouvait toujours rien. Le Glee Club n'était plus pareil depuis lors. Finn déprimait, Santana ne faisait même plus de phrases obscènes, Tina pleurait toujours et personne ne chantait plus. Quant à Blaine, il était déprimé aussi, ne mettait plus de gel dans ses cheveux et c'était limite si on l'entendait. Il avait l'air d'un zombie. Mr Schuester n'avait pas beaucoup le moral non plus, bien qu'il essayait de le rendre à ses élèves, il n'arrivait pas à oublier la boule qu'il avait dans l'estomac quand il pensait que deux de ses élèves sont en danger en ce moment-même.

Le jeune professeur venait justement d'arriver dans la salle de chant et constata que la chorale était toujours mal au point. Tout le monde était là, tête baissé assis lamentablement sur leur chaise. Il n'y avait pas de rires et de discussions comme il y en avait toujours quand il arrivait dans la salle. L'ambiance n'était plus là. Will décida alors d'aborder un thème pour essayer de changer tout ça. Il prit un marqueur et écrivit alors son tableau blanc : MALHEURS

- Ecoutez tous, je sais que vous n'allez pas bien. Je ne vais pas bien non plus et croyez moi je pense à Kurt et Rachel chaque jour. Mais on ne vous entend plus, les jeunes, alors il faut que vous vous exprimiez face à tout ça. C'est pourquoi j'aimerais bien que chacun vous chantiez une chanson par rapport à... Tout ça.

Un silence s'était installé quand Mr Schuester eut fini de parler quand une main se leva et que Blaine vint se placer au milieu de la pièce. Le jeune professeur lui laissa alors la place. Le jeune bouclé avait les yeux rougis de larmes et des énormes cernes en dessous des yeux. Il commença alors à parler d'une voix rauque.

- Kurt me manque. Rachel me manque, cet endroit n'est plus pareil sans eux. Quand je venais au Glee Club que ce soit chez les Warblers ou ici, je me sentais heureux et à ma place, parce que chanter c'est la meilleure manière que j'avais pour m'exprimer. Là pour l'instant je n'ai pas trop le morale à chanter parce que j'ai sans arrêt les pensées de ce qui pourrait arriver à l'amour de ma vie. Mais je pense que Mr Schuester a raison donc je vais chanter une chanson sur ce que je ressens.

Blaine fit un signe aux musiciens qui commencèrent. Il se mit à chanter doucement...

_If you ever leave me baby  
Leave some morphine at my door  
'Cause it would take a whole lot of medication  
To realize what we used to have,  
We don't have it anymore_

Il pensait toutes les paroles qu'il chantait. Toute sa souffrance, toute sa tristesse il la chantait en pensant à Kurt. Tout les jours, il se levait en pensant à lui, il n'avait plus de joie en lui, juste de la tristesse en se faisant les pires scénarios possibles... Il continuait le deuxième couplet en pensant à chaque moment passé avec Kurt. Leur première rencontre à la Dalton Académie, où il avait aperçu ce beau châtain lui avait adressé la parole sur cet escalier. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il prendrait tant de place dans sa vie. Il pensa à tout ces moments merveilleux, si importants dans sa vie.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight  
If I lose you, baby  
There'll be no clear skies  
If I lose you, baby  
Just like the clouds  
My eyes will do the same if you walk away  
Everyday, it'll rain, rain, rain..._

Il entendit Mercedes et Santana faire les choeurs sur les " oh, oh, oh " pendant qu'il terminait sa chanson. Il pensait maintenant à qui pouvait bien faire ça. Qui pouvait enlever deux personnes aussi gentils que Kurt et Rachel, et surtout pourquoi ? Il se posait cette question depuis le début mais elle restait toujours sans réponse. Il finit sa chanson et se rendit compte que des larmes coulait sur ses joues. Tout le monde applaudissa silencieusement, tandis que Mr Schuester le félicitait pour sa prestation.

Tout le monde prit alors sur soi, et chanta une chanson. Finn chanta " I Just Can't Stop Loving You " de Michael Jackson. Tout le monde voyait à quel point, il était ému et que Rachel lui manquait énormément. Tout le monde chanta une chanson en leur honneur mais même si on avait un petit fardeau en moins après il y avait toujours ce sentiment de tristesse au fond de chacun de nous.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel retrouvait ses esprits peu à peu. Elle entendait des sons, comme si on l'appelait, elle finit par ouvrir les yeux et vit Kurt devant elle, toujours attaché, mais qui avait apparemment l'air plus réveillé. Elle retrouva l'usage de son ouie et put entendre Kurt qui l'appelait.

- Rachel ! Tu es réveillée, tu vas bien ? demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

- K...Kurt, tu vas bien toi ? répondit Rachel plus inquiète pour son meilleur ami

- J'ai mal, je ne sens plus l'usage des pieds mais j'ai l'esprit clair

- Oh Kurt, je suis si désolée, si je n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on aille se promener rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé, commença Rachel en larmes, toujours faible

- Non Rachel, ne dis pas ça ! Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir que tout ça allait arriver, ce n'est en rien ta faute. Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? dit Kurt prêt à fondre en larmes

- J'ai pus envoyer un message à Artie, je lui ait dit de prévenir la police

- J'espère qu'on va s'en sortir, j'ai... J'ai peur Rach'... J'ai peur de ne plus revoir ma famille, ne plus revoir Blaine...

- Ne t'inquiète pas, on va s'en sortir, Kurt je te le jure...

Si ils auraient pu, ils se seraient pris dans les bras mais étant attaché ce n'était pas possible. Rachel se souvint soudain de qu'il lui était arrivé avant qu'elle perde connaissance. Jesse et elle... Dans une pièce... Sa robe... Elle commença à pleurer car elle savait bien ce que son ex petit-ami avait fait d'elle. Elle vit Kurt lever la tête vers elle. Elle se souvint aussi avant que Jesse et elle partent vers l'autre pièce de Karofsky... en train de déshabiller Kurt.

- Kurt... commença la brune doucement

Le châtain leva les yeux et regarda Rachel dans les yeux, se doutant de la question qu'elle allait lui poser.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que... Karofsky... Il t'a...

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il ne serait jamais oublier ce moment. Ce moment où il l'avait frappé, baillonné et l'avait déshabiller pour après le forcer à...

- Oui Rachel... dit-il en pleurant, et toi Jesse te l'a fait aussi ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement n'osant pas regarder autre chose que le sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ça a pu arriver. Il y a quelques jours encore, sa vie était parfaite, elle était avec ses amis, sa famille et son fiancé et là elle est séquestrée dans un squatt abandonné avec son meilleur ami. Elle se rapprocha doucement de Kurt et put loger sa tête contre lui. Elle était soulagée de l'avoir au moins avec elle. Parce que sinon elle ne sait pas ce qu'il pourrait se produire. Elle se sentit soudain défaillir et elle fut pris d'une énorme fatigue, elle s'endormit lové contre le jeune homme...

Kurt sentait Rachel s'endormir et la laissa. Il fut coupé de toutes pensées et n'arrivait pas à réfléchir. Alors il pensait à Blaine. C'était la seule pensée heureuse qu'il put avoir en ce moment. Son petit-ami qu'il aimait tant et qui lui manquait terriblement. Il faillit verser une larme en pensant à ce qui arriverait si il devait perdre Blaine. Il avait perdu tant de choses dans sa vie... Mais Blaine était une partie de sa vie, alors il était hors de question qu'il le perde lui. Ce n'était pas envisageable alors il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour lui mais aussi Rachel. Elle était dans un état pitoyable et elle souffrait. Le châtain n'imaginait même pas comment elle devait se sentir sans Finn. Il fut pris d'une colère noire quand il repensa à ce que Jesse venait de lui faire... _Il va le payer... Personne ne touche à Rachel... _

Il prit alors une décision : Ils allaient sortir de là quoqu'il arrive.

FIN. 

Alors vos avis ? Oui allez-y lancez moi des tomates je les mérite :p Désolé d'avoir fait violé Kurt et Rachel ils fallaient bien un drame dans cet enlèvement surtout que Karofsky et Jesse ont fait ça " par amour " pour eux. Laissez moi des reviews svp !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas. Malheureusement...**

* * *

Kurt était décidé, il en avait marre de cette situation et il était en train de détacher ses noeuds le mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il avait allongé Rachel juste à coté de lui et elle dormait toujours. Elle semblait d'ailleurs dormir drôlement longtemps ce qui inquièta Kurt. _T'inquiète pas Rach' on va s'en sortir... _se disait Kurt qui espèrait que ce serait le cas.

Il sentit soudain l'espace de ses mains s'élargir. Il avait réussi ! Il commençait à se défaire de son emprise et put enfin détacher sa corde des mains. Il avait toujours les pieds attachés mais put se lever en s'appuyant au mur. Kurt avait la tête qui tournait légèrement et avait perdu la sensation d'être debout. Il se rassit et commença à délier ses pieds.

- Hey qu'est-ce que tu fous ! dit une voix forte

Kurt leva la tête et vit Karofsky qui lui fusillait du regard et s'apprêta à se jeter sur lui. Kurt avait cependant eu le temps de détacher ses pieds et était debout. Karofsky l'attrapa et le serra fort, ce qui lui fit mal à cause de ses bleus. Il prit le courage qui lui restait et mit un coup à Karofsky qui tomba par terre. Kurt en profita pour essayer de détacher Rachel le plus vite qu'il le pouvait mais ses noeuds étaient vraiment bien attachés.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire plus car David s'était relevé et l'attrapait par derrière et le jeta au bout de la pièce. Kurt poussa un énorme cri de douleur, tandis que David Karofsky était devant lui en lui lançant un regard noir et... de désir.

- Tu croyais que t'allait pouvoir t'enfuir hein ? Pour aller rejoindre ton putain de copain, dit Karofsky en le giflant

Kurt criait mais rien n'y faisait. Rachel était toujours endormie comme inconsciente de la situation qui se passait. Kurt en était d'ailleurs sûr, elle avait été drogué. Le jeune châtain souffrait alors que le plus grand lui mettait des coups de poings en plein ventre.

- S'il te pl...plaît..., arrête, bafouilla Kurt en sang

- Oh tu veux que j'arrête, dit Karofsky en lui caressant la joue. Il commença à rire d'un son sadique et attira Kurt à lui.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir de si tôt ? Si St-James et moi on vous a kidnappé toi et l'autre c'est pour une raison : Vous êtes à nous et uniquement à nous

Kurt n'écoutait presque plus car comme presque la plupart du temps depuis le début de ce calvers, il savait ce qui allait se passer... Mais il n'essayait pas de l'en empêcher cette fois car il en avait plus la force, ni le courage... _Désolé Rachel, j'ai essayé..._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Finn et Blaine n'avaient définitivement plus de raisons de vivre. Parce que leur raison de vivre a disparu depuis maintenant une semaine et malgré de nombreuses recherches de la police, il n'y avait pratiquement aucune piste. La seule chose que les policiers avaient retrouvés étaient une écharpe au bord d'un trottoir, non loin de la maison de Rachel... Blaine avait tout de suite reconnu cette écharpe quand les policiers l'ont interrogé. L'écharpe de Kurt, celle qu'il lui avait offert... Il n'avait pu retenir ses larmes en ce moment-là et avait sangloté comme un enfant à qui on avait arraché sa sucette.

Finn, c'était comme si il n'existait plus. Il ne parlait plus, ne chantait plus, ne mangeait plus, ce qui d'ailleurs étonnant du à son appétit habituel. Mais plus rien n'y faisait, car sa fiancée n'était pas là pour lui, pour l'embrasser tout les matins quand ils se voient au lycée, ni pour lui donner des conseils sur son chant et sa téciturne de voix. Elle n'était plus là pour l'aimer tout simplement. Et l'humour et la gentillesse de son frère lui manquait également.

Ils étaient donc là chez le quaterback seuls à regarder la télévision. Malgré leur " arrêt de vie ", ils se soutennaient entre eux car ils vivaient la même chose. Les autres ne pouvaient pas les aider car même s'ils tenaient tous à Rachel et Kurt, ce n'était pas pareil. Au début, il n'y avait rien jusqu'à ce que Blaine trouva Finn en pleurs et qu'il commença à le consoler parce qu'il savait ce que ça faisait. Ils se confiaient donc entre eux et s'entraidaient. Ils étaient en train de regarder une émission de tv de mauvais goût quand Finn éteignit la télévision et se tourna vers Blaine.

- Il faut faire quelque chose, déclara Finn

- On regardait la tv, dit Blaine démoralisé

- Blaine, tu sais bien de quoi je parle. La police n'avance pas et ils ne trouvent rien, alors c'est à notre tour d'intervenir

- J'suis d'accord, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse ? Si la police ne trouve rien, on ira pas loin non plus

Ca nous coûte rien d'essayer ! dit Finn insistant, écoute j'en ai marre. Et vraiment marre, je n'arrête pas de me faire des films sur ce qui pourraient leur arriver et de qui a osé leur faire ça mais je pense que si je veux la réponse à cette question, il faut que je me débrouille moi-même. Et je sais que tu te poses exactement la même question.

Blaine fut étonné car il ne s'attendait pas à voir Finn aussi entreprenant. Tout le monde l'avait toujours considéré comme le leader du Glee Club, parfois un peu à l'ouest et qui ne comprend pas toujours tout. Mais là, il avait comme mûri. On dirait que l'absence de Rachel le rend plus responsable. Blaine inspira et se tourna vers Finn :

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je pense que j'ai assez regardé les Experts Manathan donc je serais t'aider

Ils rirent légèrement, ce qui arrivait rarement ces temps-ci. Ils furent coupés par le portable de Blaine qui venait de recevoir un message. Il le lut et fronça les sourcils sous les yeux interrogateurs de Finn.

- Je pense que quelqu'un peut nous aider

A Blaine :

_Rejoignez-moi au Lima Bean demain, s'il vous plait. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait vous aider à retrouver vos amis. -S.S_

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sebastian Smythe. Voilà qui avait envoyé un message à Blaine. Ce dernier était certes étonné surtout qu'il n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis l'incident du slushie au sel. Mais il décida quand même de répondre présent à ce rendez-vous car après tout, lui et Finn n'avaient plus rien à perdre. Ils étaient donc assis tout les trois à une table, un café à la main.

- Bien, tu voulais qu'on vienne, commença Finn, pourquoi ?

- Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour ce qui vous arrive en ce moment, c'est sûr que ça doit pas être facile. Et si je vous ait demandé de venir c'est parce que j'ai une information sur l'enlèvement des deux mousquetaires de Broadway, qui pourrait vous être utile.

Les deux membres des News Directions furent tout de suite plus attentifs à la conversation surtout vu le sérieux du jeune Warbler.

- Okay. On t'écoute et j'espère que c'est pas des mensonges, dit Blaine sceptique

- Je le promets, avant pour être sûr, j'ai une question : Ta copine, est-ce qu'elle habite bien au Morris Street de Lima ? demanda Sebastian à Finn

- O...Oui, mais comment tu le sais ? fit Finn surpris

- Parce que je passais par là mardi dernier. Je revenais d'une soirée alors j'étais un peu ivre, mais je m'en suis rappellé récemment. J'étais dans la rue, je marchais un peu de travers et plus loin dans la rue j'ai aperçu Kurt et Rachel. Au début j'étais pas conscient de ce que je faisais et j'allais les interpeller quand une camionnette noire avançait à toute vitesse et s'est arrêté devant eux. Deux hommes en noir sont apparus et les ont jetés dans la camionnette. Je les entendais crier de les lâcher mais je... Ils les ont frappés jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrêtent de geindre. Ensuite, la camionnette est repartie rapidement comme elle était apparue.

Finn et Blaine furent choqués en entendant tout ça. Sebastian avait donc assistés à l'enlèvement... Ils purent se reprendre de leur choc et Blaine coupa le silence :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ensuite ?

- Je m'étais caché non loin pour pouvoir regarder toute la scène, mais quand ils sont partis je suis allé à l'endroit exact où ils étaient auparavent et il y avait une écharpe mais également... Ca, dit-il en tendant un papier chiffoné aux deux garçons en face de lui

Finn le prit et inspecta le petit bout de papier où il n'y avait qu'une indication d'une écriture peu soignée, une adresse :

_561 Phonoris Street, Lima Heights Adjacent_

Sebastian se décida à partir en adressant aux deux garçons : Bonne chance. Le jeune garçon au blazer partit du café en laissant Blaine et Finn interlocutés et pensants. Blaine leva soudain la tête, se rappelant avoir du étudier les limites de la ville de Lima et dit dans un souffle :

- C'est un squatt.

* * *

FIN. 

Voilà j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit chapitre. Je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas faire trop court et les poster pas trop tard mais n'hésitez à donner des critiques s'il y en a. Pour les adresses j'ai inventé au cas-où x) J'avoue que pour le début du chapitre avec Kurt, je me suis inspirée de la chanson " The A Team " de Ed Sheeran car le clip de cette chanson m'a beaucoup émue. Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages appartiennent à RIB.**

Finn et Blaine étaient restés silencieux pendant tout le trajet du retour. Ils avaient longtemps regardé le bout de papier mais n'en avait rien conclu, rien dit. Ils étaient donc dans la voiture du quaterback qui le menait chez lui. C'était un peu devenu une nouvelle maison pour Blaine. Arrivés à destination, ils se dirigèrent tout de suite dans la cuisine, où il n'y avait personne. Burt était souvent absent, travaillant beaucoup pour combler l'absence de son fils. Une fois assis, Finn ressortit le bout de papier qu'il posa sur la table.

- Ils sont là-bas, déclara-t-il

- On n'en sait rien, dit Blaine la tête baissée

- C'est évident mec ! Il faut qu'on y aille pour au moins être sûr de nous

- J'en sais rien Finn. Si ça se trouve, ils sont justes...

- Non, dit le quaterback d'un ton dur, je t'interdis de dire ça. Ils ne sont pas _morts _Blaine et on doit aller les retrouver

- Et si ils n'y sont pas ?

- Ca nous coûte rien d'essayer, qu'est-ce qu'on a à perdre après tout hein ? Il faut qu'on agisse, la situation empire de jour en jour et pas que pour nous. Et puis je sais au fond de toi que tu veux aussi y aller, alors j'irai avec ou sans toi

Blaine réfléchissait. Et si Finn avait raison ? Et si on les retenait vraiment dans ce squatt de Lima ? Et si _Kurt _y était vraiment ? A son nom, Blaine ne prit pas plus de temps pour réfléchir.

- D'accord. On y va, déclara Blaine

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Jesse venait de revenir au squatt. Il était retourné chez lui pour que personne ne se doute de sa disparition et le soupçonne. David était donc resté surveiller " les otages ". Dont Rachel, sa douce Rachel. Tout le monde pourrait le prendre pour un monstre à faire tout ça mais il le faisait pour eux. Pour qu'ils soient heureux ensembles, pour toujours. Et David Karofsky voulait exactement la même chose avec Kurt.

Il rentra dans la propriété privée mais abandonnée, et vit Dave qui sortit le rejoindre.

- Hey ! T'as les deux qui ont essayé de s'échapper, il faut mieux les attacher, s'ils arrivent à s'échapper, on est foutus, dit David

- T'inquiète je m'en occupe. Par contre j'ai vu pleins d'affiches de disparitions en ville, faudra faire gaffe.

Ils s'avançèrent donc tout les deux et se lançèrent un regard accompagné d'un sourire sadique qui voulait dire : C'est reparti pour l'amusement...

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Rachel était en train de suffoquer, elle le sentait. Elle arrivait à peine à voir et elle voyait flou. Elle était allongé sur le dos et n'avait pour vu que le plafond, les murs et Kurt. Il était lui aussi allongé sur le sol mais Rachel ne put distinguer si il respirait encore. Elle espèrait de tout coeur. Et au fond d'elle-même, elle priait. Elle priait pour que ce cauchemar se finisse, pour elle et Kurt, qu'elle revienne au lycée, qu'elle puisse chanter de nouveau, revoir ses papas, revoir Finn.

La jeune juive pensait souvent à ce dernier car c'était sa seule pensée agréable. Elle et Finn dans les bras l'un de l'autre, elle et Finn s'embrassant, elle et Finn chantant un duo. Et elle essayait surtout de penser à Finn à chaque fois que Jesse la touchait. Et elle savait que c'était la même chose pour Kurt. Il pensait à Blaine. Tout cela, lui donna envie de pleurer. Toute sa vie, elle avait pensé à son avenir, ce qu'elle voulait faire, ce qu'elle voulait devenir, ce qu'elle était. Mais là, la seule chose qui lui importe vraiment ne la concerne pas, mais concerne les gens qu'elle aime.

Sur ce, elle s'endormit donc dans un profond sommeil douloureux, triste et abominable.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Blaine Anderson et Finn Hudson pensaient à ce moment qu'ils n'ont jamais été aussi stressé de toute leur vie. Ils avaient pris ce qui leur fallait c'est à dire un sac avec une lampe de poche, leur cellulaire, même un spray au poivre et évidemment le bout de papier contenant l'adresse. Ils étaient arrivés donc dans un quartier, on peut le dire, paumé au fond de la ville où il y avait une propriété abandonnée. Le squatt. Ils se garèrent plus loin pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Une fois le moteur éteint, ils restèrent quelques minutes à l'intérieur du véhicule, sans rien dire. Puis Blaine tourna la tête vers le plus grand :

- Tu es prêt ? dit le jeune bouclé

- Plus que jamais

Ils descendirent doucement de la voiture en faisant attention d'éteindre les fards. Il était déjà bien 21h et il faisait pratiquement nuit. Ils s'avancèrent doucement et arrivèrent près de l'entrée. L'endroit avait vraiment l'air défraichi et on voit qu'il n'a pas été entretenu depuis des années. Ils se dirigeaient vers l'allée quand ils entendirent comme une grille qui s'ouvrait. Blaine tira alors Finn derrière un buisson assez grand pour les cacher mais ils purent légèrement regarder la scène devant eux.

- Je vais aller à l'épicerie pour acheter de la bouffe, dit une voix qui n'était pas inconnu au quaterback

- Okay. Ah et n'oublie pas les capots ! dit une autre voix avec un rire bientôt joint par un autre.

Finn et Blaine sentirent des pas venir vers eux et se réfugièrent donc plus loin, pour ne pas se faire voir et put voir la personne qui venait de partir. Du moins, Finn l'a reconnut : Jesse St-James.

- Non... C'est pas possible, pas lui, chuchota Finn comme éléctrocuté et ne pouvant plus bouger d'un milimètre

- Tu le connais ? dit Blaine inquiet de la mine de son ami, Finn qui est-ce ?

Finn et Blaine se mirent sur le côté et entendit la deuxième personne fermer la grille, ce qui indiqua que la voix était libre.

- C'est Jesse St-James, l'ex de Rachel et l'ancien leader des Vocal Adrenaline, dit Finn essayant d'être discret

- C'est lui ? Le gars qui a comploté avec la mère de Rachel et vous a espionné il y a un an ? dit Blaine

- Oui...

Finn serrait les poings. C'est donc Jesse qui est à l'origine de tout ça... Il avait juste envie de le frapper. Mais il n'a pas reconnu l'autre voix qui accompagnait Jesse. Pour l'instant ce qui lui importait le plus c'était retrouver sa fiancée et son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? fit Blaine toujours caché derrière le buisson

- On doit essayer de rentrer mais sans se faire repérer, il y a sûrement une entrée derrière, dit le plus grand en réfléchissant

- Mais si ils sont plusieurs ? Il faut trouver une tactique d'approche, continua Blaine

- Okay, commença Finn, il va falloir qu'on se sépare pour essayer de les retrouver tout les deux. Si l'un de nous on se fait attraper, on assomme le gars ou bien si t'a un souci, tu cries mon nom et j'essaierais de te venir en aide

- Ca marche. J'espère vraiment qu'on va les retrouver... dit Blaine avec le regard plein d'espoir

- Ils sont là de toute évidence.

Les deux chanteurs sortirent de leur cachette et commençèrent à longer le long de la propriété pour essayer d'accéder à l'arrière sans se faire repérer. Ils essayaient de se faire discrets mais ce n'était pas évident car ils savaient tout les deux que le danger était partout et que les vies de leurs amours dépendaient.

Arrivés à l'arrière cour, Finn vit une porte en métal. Il fit signe à Blaine, qui le suivit et s'avançèrent. _Pitié qu'elle soit ouverte, pitié... _se disait Finn plein d'espoir. Il enclencha la poignée qui s'ouvrit. Le quaterback, soulagé, ouvrit la porte et s'aventura à l'intérieur du squatt avec Blaine qui le suivait. Ils ne voyaient presque rien mais ils surent se distinguer.

- C'est maintenant, chuchota Blaine, on doit se séparer, je vais par là

- Okay, je vais par là, n'oublie pas tu cries si jamais tu te fais prendre, répondit Finn dans un murmure

Blaine hocha de la tête et prit la direction qu'il avait choisi, Finn fit de même.

Blaine était appuyé contre les murs tout en marchant. Son coeur battait à mille à l'heure, il était presque en sueur et surtout était plein de volonté. Parce qu'il voulait retrouver Kurt. Il savait et était maintenant sûr que son petit-ami était là. Vivant ? Il ne s'en savait rien, mais il espèrait de tout son coeur. Si Kurt devait... _partir _il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

Il fut coupé de ses pensées quand il distingua de la lumière au loin. C'était une faible lumière mais il put aussi entendre des pas qui se déplacaient. Il entendit soudain une porte claqué et n'entendit plus les pas. Blaine hésitait en ce moment-même. Devait-il y aller ? Est-ce que c'était le bon moment ? Le jeune bouclé prit alors le risque et s'avança vers cette lumière. Il était de plus en plus proche d'une pièce qui apparemment n'avait pas de porte.

Sa vue était nette maintenant et il était dans une grande pièce. Il avait mal aux yeux à cause de l'obscurité dans laquelle il s'était aventuré mais quand il le vit, il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier cette image de sa tête. Un corps meutri, appuyé contre un mur, des vêtements déchirés, les mains et les pieds attachés et des cheveux châtains en bataille. Kurt était contre ce mur, inconscient. Oui c'est sûr, Blaine ne serait jamais oublier cette image de sa tête.

A cet instant, il avait juste envie de pleurer en voyant la souffrance à laquelle son petit-ami avait du supporter, mais il était figé et ne bougeait pas d'un milimètre. Il avait les yeux grands ouverts, bouche bée. Il sentit soudain une main attraper sa cheville. Il retint un cri et mit sa main sur sa bouche.

Il croyait que c'était fini, qu'il se ferait avoir, que Kurt allait mourir, qu'il ne pourrait même pas lui faire ses adieux et surtout qu'il allait lui-même mourir en ayant comme dernière image, Kurt couvert de bleus et d'ecchymoses. Il baissa la tête et n'avait pas vu, un corps féminin allongé à ses pieds. Il comprit dès qu'il vit le visage de la jeune fille :

- Oh mon dieu Rachel ! dit Blaine en reconnaissant la jeune juive aussi mal au point que Kurt

A ce moment, Blaine reprit ses esprits et s'agenouilla auprès de Rachel qui avait les yeux ouverts.

- B..Blaine c'est bien... toi ? dit-elle sur une voix cassée et rauque

- Oui c'est moi. Rachel tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis content de te voir, chuchota Blaine qui voyait que Rachel était attachée et commença à défaire ses noeuds. Il jeta un regard lourd vers Kurt qui était toujours contre ce foutu mur...

- Rachel... Il... Comment il va ? C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as vu conscient ? dit Blaine qui finissait de détacher la petite brune

- Il y a quelques heures, je-je sais pas pourquoi mais... Blaine je pense qu'on a été drogué parce que... Je ne sens même plus mon corps et pas qu'à cause de mes bleus

Blaine oubliait tout et ne pensait à rien, il ne faisait que détacher Rachel et l'aidait à se redresser. Il se tourna ensuite vers Kurt et commença à le détacher également en essayant de ne pas pleurer en le voyant ainsi. Il vit Kurt cependant réagir en bougeant et en marmonnant comme : " Non... S'il te plait ne me touche pas... " Blaine continuait à le détacher en entendant pas les pas derrière lui.

- T'a intérêt à t'écarter si tu ne veux pas que je tue ton copain, entendit Blaine derrière lui.

La voix était maintenant claire et Blaine savait maintenant qui venait juste de lui adresser la parole. Il se retourna et fit face à David Karofsky qui le toisait d'un regard noir.

- Toi... Comment tu as pu faire ça ?! commença le bouclé, Kurt avait confiance en toi après ta tentative de suicide, il pensait que tu avais changé

- J'ai changé sale hobbit ! commença David en s'énervant, mais c'est lui qui ne voulait pas de mes avances, alors j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait

- T'a fait ce qu'il fallait ? Espèce de sale enfoiré, tu as baillonné mon petit-ami et mon amie pendant deux semaines ! cria presque Blaine

David s'approcha rapidement d'un air menaçant et le plaqua au mur en le tenant par la gorge.

- Non ! Blaine ! s'écria Rachel qui était maintenant debout avec beaucoup de difficultés

Blaine quant à lui était à bout de souffle et se débattait mais David était beaucoup plus musclé que lui. Il entendit un murmure du plus grand qui lui parvint aux oreilles :

- Si tu savais à quel point on s'est amusé lui et moi... J'ai parcouru son corps dans les moindres recoins. Il est trop bien pour toi...

L'ancien Warbler se sentit figé et comprit. _Okay et n'oublie pas les capots ! _avait-il entendu plutôt. Blaine serra les poings, il avait compris, il était en colère, une colère noire et monstrueuse dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve avant. _Ce sale connard a osé touché à..._

Il ne sut même pas terminer cette phrase dans sa pensée car il avait crié tel un cri de guerre et s'était retiré de l'emprise de Karofsky qui était désormais allongé à terre, Blaine au dessus de lui en train de le frapper et de lui envoyer des coups de poing le plus possible.

- ESPECE D'ENCULE ! TU AS OSE ?! TU AS OSE TOUCHER A MON KURT ! TU N'ES QU'UN MONSTRE JE VAIS TE TUER ! criait Blaine en lançant son poing dans le visage de son adversaire

Rachel pleurait et n'arrivait pas à bouger même si elle aurait bien voulu et regardait la scène avec haine et stress impalpable. David s'était relevé et continuait de se battre avec Blaine qui le rouait de coups. Le plus grand avait la bouche en sang et le bouclé avait l'arcade sourcillère qui saignait énormément.

Soudain, un énorme fracas résonna et David Karofsky tomba d'un coup à terre. Blaine ne comprennait pas mais dès que son adversaire fut à terre, il vit Finn derrière une planche de bois à la main. La quaterback avait été alerté par les cris et s'était précipité vers ce rafut.

- Mec tu vas bien ? fit Finn en inspirant et expirant bruyamment

- J'ai été mieux, répondit Blaine ressentant la douleur de sa blessure

- Finn ! dit Rachel en voyant son petit-ami comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait

Dès que Finn vit Rachel, il laissa tomber sa planche en bois et se précipita vers elle en l'enlaçant. Blaine vit que Finn pleurait et serrait Rachel mais en essayant de la tenir délicatement pour ne pas la faire mal à cause de ses bleus. Blaine quant à lui, fit de même envers Kurt qui avait l'air paisiblement endormi. Le bouclé prit son poignet pour sentir son poul et fut soulagé de voir qu'il était encore vivant. Il termina donc de le détacher comme il le faisait avant qu'il ne se fasse interrompre par ce sale...

Blaine n'osait même pas penser à comment qualifier ce gars. Il avait tout d'abord maltraité Kurt au lycée parce qu'il arrivait pleinement à s'assumer comparé à lui. Puis il lui avait envoyé des lettres et des cadeaux le jour de la St Valentin pendant son rétablissement, puis il s'était dévoilé et avait avoué à Kurt l'aimer mais avait fait une tentative de suicide parce que Kurt ne ressentait pas la même chose. Et maintenant ça. Il l'enlevait et le gardait pour lui, pour le...

- Blaine ? fit Finn

Blaine avait fini de détacher Kurt et se retourna vers Finn qui avait Rachel endormie dans ses bras. Le plus jeune vit à quel point Finn avait repris des couleurs, il était soulagé de voir Rachel maintenant à ses côtés. Il vint s'approcher avec hésitation en voyant le corps de Kurt.

- Il respire toujours ? demanda le quaterback

- Oui. Mais je pense que lui et Rachel ont été drogué, c'est impossible d'être inconscient aussi longtemps

- Tu as raison. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Karofsky ?

- Quand je suis arrivé ici, Rachel était à demi-consciente et je l'ai détaché pendant qu'elle m'expliquait le peu qu'elle savait et quand j'ai voulu détacher Kurt, Karofsky a débarqué

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

Blaine serra les poings. Il n'oublierait jamais ces mots, tellement c'était horrible d'y penser. Mais il s'inquiètait aussi de le dire à Finn car il se doutait que ce gars là Jesse, avait sûrement fait la même chose à Rachel...

- Finn... David a... Il a...

- Il a quoi ? fit Finn en fronçant les sourcils

Blaine prit une grande inspiration et leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

- Ce connard a _violé _Kurt.

Finn ouvrit les yeux en grand comme si une deuxième tête avait été poussé sur le corps de Blaine. L'ancien Warbler sut maintenant que Finn avait compris. Qu'il avait compris maintenant ce que sa fiancée a dut également vivre.

- Finn... fit Rachel qui avait apparemment tout écouté

- C'est... C'est Jesse c'est ça ? fit Finn les yeux toujours grand ouverts

Rachel baissa les yeux plein de larmes et ne regarda pas autre chose que le sol. Le plus grand ne disait toujours rien, Blaine avait toujours Kurt dans ses bras et ils entendirent une voix venant de l'entrée.

- Bien, bien, bien... Je vois que vous nous avez trouvé, mais c'est un peu tard malheureusement, fit Jesse qui avait un sourire sadique sur les lèvres

Finn déposa Rachel qui le regardait avec inquiètude et se leva face à Jesse.

_Tu n'es qu'un espèce d'enfoiré St-James, je vais te faire payer. Tu as osé t'en prendre aux personnes que j'aime le plus au monde. Pire encore, tu as abusé de ma fiancée. Alors prépare toi à mordre la poussière..._

FIN.

Voilà pour l'instant ! C'est un bien long chapitre je sais ;) J'espère qu'il vous a plu d'autant plus que la suite sera la fight entre Jesse et Finn. Vous verrez que ce n'est pas tout à fait fini... Laissez des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB.**

Personne n'avait rien vu venir, ça a été rapide. Personne n'avait eu le temps d'intervenir ou d'ajouter quoique ce soit. Finn s'était juste jeté sur Jesse. Blaine avait toujours Kurt sur les genoux et Rachel pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en regardant ce violent combat.

Elle avait l'impression que tout était de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait insisté auprès de Kurt pour qu'ils aillent se promener le soir où tout a basculé. C'était elle qui n'avait rien pu faire pour aider Kurt à s'en sortir de ce cauchemar. C'était elle qui venait de voir la rage de Blaine exploser sans pouvoir rien faire. C'était elle qui en ce moment même devait laisser Finn faire payer à Jesse tout ça. Parce que dans le cas de ce dernier, elle avait vraiment envie de se venger de cet homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer en seulement deux semaines.

Elle sentit des bras la serrer. Blaine avait bien vu la tristesse et la douleur dans laquelle la jeune brune avait du et doit encore faire face. Alors il la serrait dans ses bras même il savait que ce n'était pas grand chose, mais il voulait lui montrer que maintenant, c'était fini.

Finn quant à lui, donnait toujours des coups à son adversaire qui avait de plus en plus de mal à les rendre. _Enfoiré, connard, espèce de fils de pute... Je vais te tuer..._

- Finn arrête maintenant... fit une petite voix

Il se retourna pour voir sa petite-amie en pleurs, dans un piteux état dans les bras de Blaine. Et même si au fond de lui, il voulait continuer à frapper Jesse de toute ses forces, il savait qu'il devait arrêter car il ne devait pas le tuer, et parce qu'il savait que Rachel souffrirait encore plus si il avait des soucis avec les autorités. Il arrêta alors ses coups sur Jesse qui était le visage en sang, n'étant plus capable de bouger.

- J'ai appelé la police, dit Blaine, ils vont arriver d'une seconde à l'autre

- Blaine... fit une voix rauque et fatiguée

Ce dernier entendant son nom baissa la tête vers Kurt. Kurt qui avait parlé et ouvert les yeux et qui regardait son petit-ami comme si c'était un ange tombé du ciel. Blaine regardait aussi Kurt avec des yeux de bébés brillants, ne croyant ne jamais revoir les magnifiques yeux bleus en face de lui.

- Kurt... Oh mon amour, tu m'as tellement manqué, chuchota Blaine tandis que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

- J'ai... J'ai cru que je ne te reverrais plus jamais, articula Kurt en se raclant la gorge

- On s'est promis de ne jamais se dire au revoir...

- Kurt ? fit Finn désormais à côté du couple et de sa fiancée

- Finn... J'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez fait tout ça, comment vous nous avez retrouvé ?

- C'est une longue histoire, commença Finn, mais je suis heureux de te voir. Burt n'en pouvait plus

Kurt écarquilla les yeux à l'entente de son père et comme si son demi-frère avait lu dans ses pensées, il le rassura

- Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne perdait pas espoir. Maman et lui et les pères de Rachel faisaient des tas d'avis de recherches

Le châtain esquissa comme un rictus et fut ému d'apprendre que son père était tant impliqué mais également coupable, étant conscient de l'inquiètude qu'il a du se faire.

Des sirènes de police retentirent alors et en moins de temps qu'il en fallait, des tas d'agents sont rentrés dans le squatt ayant rapidement repéré les quatres adolescents et les deux agresseurs à terre. Ils menotèrent et embarquèrent Jesse et David devant Kurt et Rachel qui étaient maintenant soulagés. Leur cauchemar était fini.

Finn porta Rachel et Blaine porta Kurt car ils n'étaient plus capables de marcher convenablement. Une ambulance était arrivé rapidement et on avait allongés les deux adolescents sur un branquard. Les ambulanciers autorisèrent Finn et Blaine à rester dans l'ambulance avec eux. Rachel n'avait pas lâché la main de son fiancé depuis tout ce temps et Finn la regardait intensément et lui caressait les cheveux pour la rassurer.

- C'est fini ma puce... C'est fini, lui disait-il

C'était bien ce que la jeune juive avait besoin d'entendre car après tout ça, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était revoir les personnes qu'elle aimait et refaire sa vie avant que tout ça dégénère.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où on vint rapidement s'occuper d'eux vu les mines affreuses des divas qui avaient été retenus pendant deux semaines. On les emmèna alors aux soins mais Blaine et Finn ne pouvaient pas les accompagner. Les infirmières eurent du mal à leur expliquer qu'ils ne pouvaient vraiment pas les suivre. Ils étaient tellement soulagés d'avoir retrouver leur moitié qu'ils ne voulaient plus jamais s'en séparer.

Ils durent donc attendre dans la salle d'attente et les deux garçons s'asseyèrent sur deux chaises.

- Tu veux pas aller te faire soigner les blessures que tu as au visage ? demanda Blaine à son ami qui avait des coups du combat avec Jesse.

- Non ça ira.

Ils se turent un moment, juste en fixant le sol. Tellement de pensées envahissaient leur esprit qu'ils n'en venaient même plus à parler. Soudain, Blaine prit la parole.

- Merci Finn.

Ce dernier tourna la tête étonné, ne comprennant pas vraiment pourquoi le bouclé le remerciait.

- Merci pourquoi ?

- C'est évident non ? C'est toi qui a insisté pour qu'on aille au squatt les retrouver, c'est toi qui a assomé Karofsky pour m'aider et c'est toi qui a organisé presque tout le plan de tout ça. Donc merci. Sans toi, je n'aurais jamais retrouvé l'amour de ma vie...

- C'est aussi grâce à toi Blaine. J'aurais jamais pu aller là-bas tout seul, je me serais fait ratatiné à coup sûr. Et puis toi et moi on voulait la même chose : Retrouver ceux qu'on aime sains et sauf

Blaine sourit et il prit Finn dans ses bras. Il savait maintenant que le quaterback était une personne de confiance pour lui, après toute cette aventure qui sera marqué à jamais dans la mémoire de tous.

- Finn, Blaine !

Les deux interpellés se retournèrent et virent Carole, la mère de Finn, en tenue d'infirmière, les larmes aux yeux. Ils avaient presque oubliés qu'elle travaillait ici. Elle se rua vers eux et les prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- Je viens de tout apprendre. Mon dieu mais vous êtes inconscients ! Vous avez couru un grand danger en allant là-bas ! Et Finn regarde-toi, tu as des plaies sur ton visage, il faut désinfecter tout ça avant que...

- Maman calme toi ! interrompit son fils, ne t'inquiète pas je vais bien et Blaine aussi. Et... On est désolé d'être partis de la sorte mais il le fallait.

- Finn, imagine qu'est-ce qui aurait pu arriver si...

- Mais tout va bien ! Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait peur mais je suis là...

Finn prit sa mère dans les bras et la lâcha ensuite pour la laisser parler.

- J'ai vu Kurt et Rachel. Ils sont dans un piteux état mais ils sont hors de danger et alimentés. On est en train de faire des tests et analyses.

Finn et Blaine se regardèrent. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils pouvaient le dire. C'était quelque chose qui concernaient Kurt et Rachel, mais tout les deux étaient conscients que ça se verrait sur toutes ces analyses. En bref, c'était délicat surtout que d'y penser les mettaient tout les deux dans une colère noire.

- Les garçons... Tout va bien ? demanda Carole en voyant l'air qu'abordaient les deux jeunes hommes

- Oui... Carole, il faut qu'on vous dise quelque chose mais je pense que ce serait bien d'en informer les agents de policiers pour l'enquête et aussi informer Burt et les pères de Rachel.

- Oui, on les appelé et ils devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre, confirma-t-elle

A ce moment-même, un grand fracas retentit. La porte de l'hôpital s'ouvrit sur Burt Hummel complètement paniqué.

FIN.

Voilà un p'tit chapitre pour vous ! :) Désolé si j'ai mis du temps et si il est un peu plus court que les autres. J'espère toute de même qu'il vous a plu et évidemment laissez des reviews. Il ne reste normalement que deux ou trois chapitres dans cette fiction.

Dans le suivant, Kurt et Rachel révèleront tout sur leur enlèvement...

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Glee appartient à RIB.**

- OU EST-IL ? cria presque Burt en arrivant vers sa femme, Finn et Blaine.

Carole le calma voyant la tension qu'il avait et essaya de le rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Burt, calme toi, ils sont en soins intensifs, lui expliqua Carole en le prenant le bras

- Les garçons qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Comment vous avez fait pour les retrouver ? Où étaient-ils ? continua-t-il sur sa lancée

- Burt, ton coeur s'il te plait ! Je viens d'arriver aussi et ils vont tout expliquer mais s'il te plait assieds-toi...

Il soupira et se décida à obéir à sa femme. Burt Hummel n'avait jamais été aussi paniqué de toute sa vie et il n'avait qu'une envie : aller voir son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras et ne plus jamais le lâcher.

Carole, Finn et Blaine prirent place à côté de lui également. Au même moment, Hiram et LeRoy Berry arrivèrent et on les rassura comme avec Burt. Toute la troupe Hudson-Hummel, Berry et Blaine étaient donc maintenant assis.

Finn lança un regard à Blaine et ce dernier hocha la tête comme pour acquieser. Le quaterback prit alors une grande inspiration et se mit à tout expliquer :

- Ils étaient dans un squatt. Sebastian Smythe avait tout vu le jour de leur enlèvement, mais comme il était bourré ce soir-là il n'arrivait pas à tout se rappeler. Mais quand il s'en ait souvenu, il nous a donné rendez-vous car il avait trouvé l'adresse du squatt qu'un de leurs kidnappeurs avaient laissé tomber.

- Et qui les ont kidnappés ? demanda LeRoy Berry

Blaine prit alors la relève et répondit à la place de Finn.

- Jesse St-James et David Karofsky.

Ces noms firent trembler les quatres parents présents. Burt n'oublierait sûrement jamais toute la merde que son fils avait du vivre à cause de David. Tandis que les parents de Rachel savaient à quel point leur fille avait souffert à cause du jeune homme qui s'était servi d'elle, même si elle avait pu rencontrer sa mère biologique.

- Je... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite, vous y êtes aller et ? demanda Burt qui soupira. Il savait que cette histoire allait forcément marquer son fils et sa meilleure amie à vie.

- On s'est infiltrés à l'arrière du squatt et on les a rapidement retrouvés mais inconscients. Ils... étaient couverts de bleus et ils se sont fait battre, continua Finn qui avait du mal à raconter cette aventure qui l'avait touché au plus profond de lui.

- On a commencé à les libérer, continua Blaine, mais les... les deux ont débarqués et... ben on a-

- Vous leur avez réglé leurs comptes j'espère ? demanda Burt

- Oui c'est ça

- Bref après ça, on a appelé la police.

Il y eut un silence durant quelques secondes durant lequel les parents essayaient de se calmer, pour se remettre de tout ça. Hiram, un des pères de Rachel prit la parole.

- Vous ne savez rien d'autre ? Je veux dire sur... leurs agressions physiques ?

Les deux sauveurs savaient à ce moment-là que ça allait être le moment des révélations. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de les faire eux-même. Mais heureusement pour eux, le médecin venait d'arriver avant que Finn ou Blaine eut le temps de répondre à la question d'Hiram.

- Vous êtes la famille de Rachel Berry et Kurt Hummel ? demanda le médecin

Toute la petite troupe se précipita vers le vieil homme à la blouse blanche. Carole, travaillant ici, avait l'air de le connaitre.

- Paul, comment vont-ils ? lui demanda-t-elle

- Ils sont stables. Ils doivent se reposer mais ils sont réveillés et conscients maintenant. Nous avons fait cependant plusieurs analyses et nous avons vu des traces de drogue dans leur organisme.

- De... drogue ? demanda Burt interlocuté

- Les kidnappeurs ont du les droguer pendant leur prise d'otage et nous avons repéré des cicatrices sur leurs poignets ce qui confirme l'hypothèse.

- Mais... Pourquoi les droguer ? demanda LeRoy qui n'arrivait pas à y croire

Le médecin tourna son regard vers Finn et Blaine.

- Vous êtes ceux qui les ont retrouvés ?

- Oui, répondit Finn

Le vieil homme soupira alors et regarda alors les parents droit dans les yeux.

- La drogue qui a été dépistée est connue sous le nom du gamma hydro butyrique ou GHB aussi connu sous le nom de...

- Drogue du viol, termina Burt

- C'est exact.

Les quatres adultes devinrent blancs comme des linges. Burt dut s'asseoir car ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'il savait qu'il risquait une deuxième crise cardiaque. Les deux pères de Rachel s'assirent également n'en croyant pas leurs oreilles. Il ne comprennait juste pas comment leur si précieuse petite fille a pu être victime de tout ça.

- Comment... Pas possible... Pas mon fils pitié... murmurait Burt la tête dans ses mains.

Carole s'assit à côté de lui et lui caressa le dos. Elle avait presque les larmes aux yeux, car elle-même n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle ne comprennait pas comme toutes les personnes présentes comment on peut faire ça à des adolescents. _Personne _ne comprennait.

Le médecin reprit la parole, s'étant tu quelques instants pour laisser le temps aux familles de s'en remettre.

- Ils sont tout les deux dans la chambre 205. Ils vous attendent.

Les pères de Rachel et Finn se dirigèrent vers la chambre, mais Burt resta sur sa chaise, figé comme une statue. Il avait juste envie de frapper tout le monde et casser tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Pourquoi à son fils ? Il avait déjà survécu à trop de choses, justement à cause de ce foutu Karofsky. Une main se plaça devant lui.

Blaine lui tendait la main pour qu'il se relève, un air neutre sur le visage. Burt ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Il avait toujours été souriant ou avec un air content habituel sur son visage. Mais là, tout comme le père de son petit-ami, il était en colère.

Burt saisit la main de Blaine et ils se décidèrent à suivre LeRoy et Hiram Berry ainsi que Finn qui étaient juste devant eux.

Arrivés devant la chambre 205, ils s'arrêtèrent tous et ce fut Finn qui poussa la porte.

Il y avait deux lits dans la chambre, assez proches où deux mains étaient suspendues dans le vide. Rachel et Kurt étaient dans leur lit respectif, se tenant la main à distance. Comme s'ils ne voulaient plus se séparer de l'autre. Ils remarquèrent la venue de leurs proches, et détachèrent leurs mains pour les laisser passer.

Les visiteurs s'avancèrent et allèrent près de leur enfant. Rachel voyant ses pères, commença à pleurer. Finn se rapprocha d'elle et lui caressa lentement les cheveux. Ses pères vinrent et lui firent un baiser sur son front chacun à leur tour.

- Je... J'ai cru que je n'allais jamais vous revoir..., arriva-t-elle à dire

Ils auraient voulu la serrer dans leurs bras, mais ils étaient déjà si effarés devant ses blessures, qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui faire mal.

Burt quant à lui, avança doucement auprès du lit de Kurt et le regardait comme si il le voyait pour la première fois de sa vie. Kurt, lui, ne savait juste pas comment réagir face à son père qui devait maintenant tout savoir sur son enlèvement. Tout ce qu'il désirait en ce moment-même, c'était disparaitre dans un trou pour ne pas à avoir à supporter le regard triste et lourd de son père.

Burt était donc assis à côté de son fils, qui n'osait même pas le regarder dans les yeux.

- Kurt. Regarde-moi, fit Burt

Kurt leva finalement la tête et Burt revit enfin ses yeux. Ses yeux bleus comme l'océan, comme le ciel... Comme ceux de sa mère. Selon Burt, Kurt et sa femme défunte avait exactement la même structure osseuse.

Kurt regarda alors son père dans les yeux et des larmes se mirent à couler doucement sur ses joues.

- Papa... sanglota-t-il, je... si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué

Burt n'en put plus et quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pendant qu'il serrait la main de son fils en essayant de cacher ses larmes.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Je t'aime Kurt

- Moi aussi je t'aime papa

Burt laissa alors une larme couler sur sa joue avant de l'essuyer rapidement. Non, il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il devait rester fort pour son fils. Car c'était bien lui qui avait le plus souffert dans tout ça.

Il resta dans cette position, à serrer la main de son fils tout en retenant ses larmes, tandis que Kurt lui pleurait vraiment.

Le châtain remarqua alors son petit-ami, presque caché derrière son père qui les regardait avec un regard sans expression. Kurt n'aimait pas ça. Il avait bien vu les regards noirs qu'avait Blaine il y a encore quelques heures. Kurt savait qu'il était en colère, en colère contre Jesse, contre David. Et là, il avait un regard sans aucune lueur de sentiment, tellement il avait laissé sa rage exploser.

- Blaine... murmura-t-il doucement, sachant que la bouclé l'entendrait

Burt vit Blaine derrière lui et s'écarta pour laisser le petit-ami de son fils venir à lui. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver tout les deux.

Blaine s'approcha donc doucement et s'assit tête baissée devant le lit de Kurt, qui le regardait avec insistance.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers Kurt et il craqua.

Il se mit à pleurer tout simplement s'étant retenu trop longtemps et il voulait juste se libérer de toute cette souffrance. Il mit sa tête sur le lit où Kurt caressait ses boucles libres de gel.

A première vue, la situation pouvait paraitre étrange. C'était Kurt qui avait tout subi, qui avait le plus souffert dans cette histoire, mais c'est Blaine qui pleurait.

Il pleurait pour la simple et unique raison qu'il était fou amoureux de Kurt et que sa douleur était aussi la sienne.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Après des retrouvailles plus qu'émouvantes, des policiers étaient venus dans la chambre d'hôpital. Ils étaient venus pour poser des questions aux deux adolescents.

En voyant ces deux agents de police rentrer dans leur chambre, Kurt et Rachel s'étaient figés, savant très bien que c'était le moment pour eux de tout avouer, de tout dire.

Ils avaient longuement redouté ce moment, ne voulant pas se remémorer ces horribles moments qui resteront gravés en eux pour toujours.

Leurs familles ainsi que Finn et Blaine avaient insisté pour rester. Ca allait être dur pour eux aussi de devoir entendre cette horrible histoire, mais il le fallait.

Les deux policiers étaient donc dans la chambre, face aux lits de Kurt et Rachel et leur famille à côté d'eux et leurs petit-amis respectifs assis à côté d'eux, leur tenant la main.

Le premier policier prit la parole.

- Nous savons que vous posez cette interrogatoire durant votre convalescence n'est pas l'idéal, mais nous y sommes obligés si nous voulons juger M. St-James et M. Karofsky. Mlle Berry, je vais commencer par vous, si vous le permettez.

Rachel leva la tête, regarda Kurt puis ses pères et hocha la tête.

- Appelez moi Rachel.

- Bien. Rachel, pouvez-nous raconter votre version sur ce qu'il s'est passé le soir du 27 mai, quand vous et M. Hummel avez été enlevé par vos ravisseurs.

Rachel se racla la gorge et soupira. Finn lui resserra la main, l'encourageant.

- Kurt et moi étions sorti dans la soirée pour nous promener dans mon quartier. Il était vers 20h et nous discutions tout les deux quand... Quand une camionnette est arrivée.

- Une camionnette ? posa le deuxième policier

- Une camionnette, une sorte de mini-van, elle était noire et elle arrivait à toute vitesse vers nous. C'étaient... C'étaient eux.

C'était dur pour la jeune juive mais elle savait qu'il allait bien falloir raconter cette histoire au moins une fois.

- Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demanda le policier

- Ils nous ont enlevé et jeté dans la camionnette. On-on a essayé de se débattre mais...

Rachel ne put continuer car elle se mit à trembler. Finn s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Quand le quaterback leva la tête vers sa fiancée, il fut vraiment bouleversé par son état. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi... vulnérable. Elle avait encore pleins d'ecchymoses sur le visage et tout le corps, quelques fils des machines de l'hôpital étaient reliées à elle et elle tremblait dans les bras de Finn. Ses papas, Burt et Carole la regardaient attristés par ce tableau de ce qu'était Rachel Berry en ce moment.

La même Rachel Berry qui il y a quelques semaines était encore souriante, amoureuse, perfectionniste et déterminée à réaliser ses rêves. On dirait que cette fille-là n'existait plus.

- Rachel, voulez-vous continuer ? demanda un des policiers toujours son bloc notes à la main, notant tout ce qu'elle disait

La jeune fille se ressaisit et finit par se calmer. Elle reprit sa respiration tandis que Finn la lâchait mais tout en restant proche d'elle.

- Ils nous ont... baillonnés et j'ai perdu connaissance. Quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais enfermée dans le squatt, où j'étais enfermée toute seule jusqu'à ce que Kurt et... jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent et nous laissent dans cette pièce.

- Merci pour vos informations. Est-ce que vous pouvez maintenant nous parler des... des actes physiques dont vous et M. Hummel avaient été victimes ?

- Je... commença Rachel, regardant Kurt qui n'avait pas parlé, ni même levé la tête depuis le début de l'interrogatoire.

Ce dernier était toujours dans le lit juste à côté, Blaine lui serrant la main comme si il pensait encore le perdre.

- Kurt et moi on... On a... reprit-elle

Elle ne pouvait dire un mot et surtout elle n'avait pas envie de dire ces mots. C'était ce qui était pire que tout, et elle était juste incapable de les prononcer.

- 11 fois.

Tout le monde dans la pièce se tourna vers Kurt surpris de ces soudain mots.

- Que dites-vous M. Hummel ? dit le policier

- Rachel a été victime d'abus sexuel 11 fois exactement. Et moi 13. Je le sais parce que à part compter le nombre de fois, nous n'avions rien d'autre à faire, répondit Kurt d'un ton neutre et dur à la fois.

Tout le monde était choqué par la révélation du châtain et ne s'y attendait visiblement pas. Blaine était presque bouche bée, le regard de Finn déviait de Kurt à Rachel et les parents étaient tout simplement au bord des larmes.

- Messieurs je sais que vous faites votre boulot mais ne nous obligez pas à essayer de raconter ça. Parce qu'en le faisant c'est comme si on revivait ce cauchemar dans notre tête, qu'on revoyait ces moments de souffrance. Et là tout ce qu'on veut Rachel et moi c'est en finir avec tout ça. Alors s'il vous plaît, arrêtez vos questions parce que ma meilleure amie est déjà dans un piteux état et je pense que vous avez assez d'informations.

Kurt avait parlé vite mais clairement pour que tout le monde comprenne qu'il ne voulait plus qu'on les questionne. Les deux policiers se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, pour ensuite sortir de la chambre d'hôpital.

FIN.

Alors tout d'abord je voulais dire un énorme désolé pour ce retard de fou, j'avais déjà avançé dans le chapitre mais je n'ai plus eu d'inspiration pendant un moment. Voilà, j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous a plu, même si j'avoue que moi-même je n'en suis pas fière... Bref votre avis compte le plus donc n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !

Bisous, Anne-Sophie :D


End file.
